So-called stripping tools or strippers are used to remove a coating from optical waveguides. In this case, in addition to purely mechanical strippers, strippers which operate with heating, so-called “thermal strippers”, are also used. These tools often have a rectangular design and comprise two holding elements which can move with respect to one another. The glass fiber cables are inserted in the two holders, are fixed, and the coating of the fibers is heated. The coating is finally drawn off by a lateral movement of the two holders apart from one another. The lateral movement takes place along a slide rail, and is carried out by a user.
A flat surface, on which the stripping tool is placed, may be necessary for uniform and fault-free removal of a coating. The removal of the coating, which is referred to as “stripping”, takes place by means of a movement, which is carried out by hand, of the two holders away from one another. Depending on the design of the stripper, the force to be applied can be controlled by the user only with difficulty, and this can lead to difficulties in monitoring the movement process. It is therefore desirable to provide a stripper which allows a controlled stripping movement to be carried out.